


When universes collide

by Robinslayer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinslayer/pseuds/Robinslayer
Summary: The avengers are hurled through time and space in a fight with thanos who knows where in the multiverse they end up





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaSolenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolenna/gifts).



Nobody's p.o.v

The avengers stood against the mighty titan thanos iron man was shooting repulser blasts captain America was throwing his shield Hawkeye was shooting arrows and black widow and wasp were taking care of the goons hulk and Thor were ready to jump in as soon as an opportunity arrived Hawkeye got a lucky shot in and managed to hit thanos with an arrow and black widow caught him with a ricochet of one of her widows blasts

"Enough!" The mad titan yelled raising his imfinity gauntlet gloved hand and making a fist

The avengers found themselves falling through time and space


	2. Chapter 2

Iron man p.o.v

We land hard on the pavement my suits flight system is broken so the suit is dead weight making the impact hurt even more

Ow

I look around it appears to be night time and is very foggy I turn on my night vision and lead the other avengers down the street

"I don't like this" wasp said 

"Its quiet" Hawkeye responded 

"To quiet" black widow agreed 

a car down the street exploded startling Thor and made him jump into hulks arms the other avengers laughed then I looked up and saw something on a rooftop it jumped down 

"Access superman" the Android said

Superman who the hell is superman? I thought then it shot lasers at us wasp was hit but black widow grabbed her and moved to cover i tried to follow them but the Android grabbed me and threw me into the wall i saw Thor and hulk unconscious on the floor the thing had manged to take them out Hawkeye went to shoot it with an arrow only to find his bow was broken 

"Hey ugly" a voiced called

a spray of bullets hit the Android it turned its attention to the figure only to be shot from behind with an arrow 

and a third dark figure put something on the Android that made its head explode then the figure turned to me and pins me against the wall i couldn't do anything because my suit was out of power

"Who are you" the dark figure growled 

"Easy bats" a voice called and a man in a red helmet appeared

"Stay out of this hood!" The man named bats growled 

then a girl in purple and black with a bow and arrow kicked him off me

"I already like her" Hawkeye said I just shook my head 

" Huntres! " bats yelled outraged 

So huntress is her name 

Black widow walked over to huntress and the two shook hands 

"Who are they" the bat growled 

"They are idiots" hood replied stubbornly

" ha ha shut up mini deadpool" huntress said to hood

"Shut up purple arrow" he responded 

" low man low don't make me set deamon spawn on you" she threatens

"You wouldn't please don't the brat bites" hood yelled

The man named bats smiles and gets something out of a black car

He sprays me and my world goes black 

What have I got us into this time?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have writers block and I have a stupid concusion but this randomly popped in my head sorry if you don't like it or it doesn't make sense anyway enjoy!

Red hood p.o.v 

Did he really have to use the knockout gas on the guy seriously bat paranoia much 

"Why did you kick me?" Batman asked huntress after he sprayed everyone with the knockout gas 

" b that guy was gonna pee himself" huntress says truthfully 

I can't help it I laugh and b smiles a little as we load them in the car we have a really big car for some reason as huntress puts the last one in B drives off leaving her behind

"Analysis shows they are from another world" I tell b 

i like this working with him it feels right we decide to take them to the cave when we get out the car huntress is in front of us 

I kid you not bruce actually screamed

"How?" He asks in shock 

I am scared to we left her behind how is she here 

She pulls her hood up lowers her voice and says 

"I'm batman"

I'm so scared right now I think bruce may have just peed a little 

why is he scared anyway? Oh right we ran into scarecrow earlier and when we saw the people he had adrenaline 

Not gonna lie though huntress is scary normally but if she wore a bat suit....

She'd be like pissed off Alfred terrifying


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi I feel a bit better so this chapter should be better 
> 
> as for how I got my concussion 
> 
> I'm just going to say brothers

Huntress p.o.v

I smile. good they deserve to be scared the asholes drove off without me but I ran on the rooftops hitched a ride on the roof of the batmobile and swing into the cave just before they arrived 

"You were like 007 for a sec" Jason tells me 

"Forget James bond it's pennyworth Alfred pennyworth" I reply

Jason laughs and I give bruce the antidote to the fear toxin he is clearly embarrassed

"What do we do with them?" I ask pointing to the people in the car the red haired woman looks familiar for some reason 

" strip them of there weapons and put them in the bat holding cells" bruce says 

I gently place the woman in a cell but I leave her braclet thingies on a girl's gotta have some secrets i look at the giant green one

"Tim!" I yelled 

" yeah? " he asked appearing 

"your job" I say pointing to the green one 

Me and Jason walk off leaving Tim to deal with it 

Tim has been annoying all day consider this revenge for putting a crowbar in Jason's bed this morning and accidentally stabbing me in the stomach with a knife 

I run ahead of Jason no way is he getting those cookies before me 

I just can't put my finger on why that red haired woman is so familiar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is short my head just wouldn't leave me alone So I stopped there next update will be longer promise!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the avengers

Black widow p.o.v

I am the first to wake up my head is finding where am i? Come on Natasha focus cold concrete no window bars 

I'm in a jail cell!

Ok that's one problem solved 

I look and see the other avengers in cells of there own none look like they will wake up anytime soon 

I notice a small kid trying to put him in a cell and laugh this is so comical to watch 

Then the girl in purple and black with black hair comes down and tells him she will take over 

I feel like I have seen her before and she kind of looks a bit like hawkeye...

 

I watch in amasment as she picks up hulk easily and puts him in a cell then she walks over to me 

Now I have a very vague idea of who she is

"Kate?" I ask 

she shakes her head and gives me a paper bag a bottle of water and leaves 

She must think I am stupid if I eat this it will probably poision me i don't eat or drink and wait for the boss of these people to show up so I can kick his ass and get the hell out of here

I notice the girl has simply climbed to the rafters and is waiting for something to happen 

Maybe she wants to watch me kick but 

Can't say I blame her 

Her boss is a jerk


	6. Chapter 6

Huntress p.o.v

We left Tim to put the green but in a cell two hours ago I know it was mean but he was being a jerk

I go down to the cave and put the green guy in the cell for Tim then I notice the redhead woman is up

"Kate?" She asks 

i shake my head and give her food it is not poisoned i checked 

She refused to eat so I go sit in the rafters and wait for something to happen looks like she is waiting for b and this is one fight i want to see I get out my phone 

To batfam 

Redhead is awake looks ready to kicks ass i think she can take on b come join me in the rafters and wait for the fight to happen 

I Wait then...

I get a lot of smiley emojis and a I'll be there asap from Jason

I sit down 

Wish I brought some popcorn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hope you like this let me know if you want a list of what all the bat family are saved as in huntresses phone
> 
>  
> 
> you can probably tell she is my favourite we have similar personalities so she is easy to write yes I included Tim early on and his role will be important later on
> 
> Next chapter may just be a list of people's names 
> 
> Like Alfred being saved as secret spy or something


	12. Contacts

Huntress p.o.v

I scroll through my contacts while I wait 

007 aka Alfred 

Ashole aka bruce (I have my reasons ok)

Pretty boy aka Grayson 

Zombie aka Jason (he insisted that be his name was)

Star wars nerd aka Tim 

Mini Rob aka Damian 

Badass aka Barbara 

WARNING ! aka Stephanie (obviously)

Shadow aka Cass 

Sexy biker chick aka Kate (she chose it)

Boy scout aka Clark 

Don't call this number of she will hug you to death (so obviously kara)

Lex L (I only have that for prank calling)

Bitch aka talia

Cat queen aka Salina

Plant goddess aka Pamela 

Crazy chick aka Harley 

Paint store aka green lantern 

And finally 

Cleans up the impossible aka flash (seriously that is what he is saved as and that song is what plays if he calls me)


End file.
